


It’s Social

by lacepriest



Series: 31 DAYS OF FANON SWAN QUEEN 2015 [12]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 19:10:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6436804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacepriest/pseuds/lacepriest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>31 DAYS OF FANON SWAN QUEEN<br/>March 12: What is something they still can’t agree on?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It’s Social

**Author's Note:**

> With the exception of March 30th (chose not write for the prompt), all other days have been completed.

Regina opened the door to Granny’s, intent on getting a mid morning cup of coffee. She eyed Ruby’s approach with suspicion since the woman was all smiles.

“Your usual?” Was asked with a wink.

Regina turned her head slightly to the left while narrowing her eyes. “Yes, please.”

Another wink was thrown her way before the wolf walked away.

Before she could ponder any further on Ruby’s behavior, two people stopped on the way out to greet her pleasantly. While Regina realized people were no longer afraid of her, this was still over the top.

Regina heard the clatter of a cup being placed on the counter and politely excuse herself. Turning around, she thanked Ruby while reaching for her coffee.

“No offense, Regina, but I gotta tell you. I always thought you were hot, but when you’re happy, you’re downright adorable!” Ruby gushed suddenly.

It was only her tenure as a queen that prevented Regina from spitting out the mouthful of caffeine she had in her mouth at that exact moment.

“Excuse me!” she growled.

“You know, this morning’s tweet. That awesome selfie Emma took of you guys.”

_I’m going to kill her!_

“Thank you for that assessment, Miss Lucas. But if you ever repeat something similar to me again, you are going to be sporting many bald patches on your fur. Are we clear?”

Ruby huffed but nodded.

Regina grabbed her cup and exited the diner. Immediately, she speed dialed her girlfriend. “Miss Swan, what have I told you about broadcasting our lives on social media!” She barked.

“Come on, Regina. That was an awesome picture of us. How could I not share with our friends.”

“Miss Lucas just had the nerve to call me cute. To my face!”

Emma laughed and Regina temporarily smiled, unable deny how much she enjoyed the sound. Once she realized what she was doing, she wiped it off her face in case it came across the cell.

“Can’t blame her, though. You really do look cute.”

“No more, Miss Swan. I forbid you to post anything else on twitter, or anywhere else.”

“Sorry, love, but I have to say yes, more. Way more.”

“No!”

“Yes!”

Regina stamped her foot on the ground and realized she was acting childish. _That damn blonde!_ “Miss Swan, if you don’t, there will be consequences.” She warned.

“Bring it, my queen. I can’t wait.”

Regina roared and disconnected the call. Taking a moment to calm herself, she caught movement out of the corner of her eye. She turned her head and immediately, a couple across the street waved at her.

_I’m going to kill her!_

 

FIN


End file.
